battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Republic/@comment-25722005-20161029233832/@comment-25722005-20161102010529
Chamber of Commons, Westchester Palace, Wittenham In the palace's Chamber of Commons, the House of Commons were having another convention. On the far end of the room, the speaker is making a speech on the only stand, while in front of it is a large table, on which a ceremonial sword is placed. On either side of the chamber are green benches colored green, which in total sits 650 people, the total number of the House of Commons. The representatives were having a fierce debate about the recent actions of their Prime Minister, while sitting, with the occasional drinking glass flying towards someone. Suddenly, the chamber's four large doors swung open, and from each entrance MSS officers wielding rifles enter the chamber. The officers scatter around the hall, meanwhile blocking any access and sealing off the hall from the outside. A MSS captain, along with four other officers, walked to the speaker's stand. Meanwhile, some of the representatives stood up, questioning the purpose of the MSS's visit. "Why are you here?" one of the representatives on the front said to the MSS captain, still walking the aisle towards the speaker. The captain ignores the representative and continued walking. The speaker, having sat on his chair, stood up as the MSS officers neared his stand. ''"Sir, any Ministry of the government has no right whatsoever to stand in here, no matter any order given to them," ''he said in a condescending manner. The captain continued walking and stood finally in the speaker's stand. The speaker tried to prevent the captain, but he is aimed at by the captain's officers. He just sat down, obviously powerless. The captain finally started speaking, however no one was listening. Then he just ordered all representatives, who were in a state of agitation, to calm down and sit in their benches. They sat; however, some continued standing, and those were forced down by MSS officers. Once everyone was sitting, the captain started speaking, with no one to interrupt. "Gentlemen, due to emergency measures and due to the civil war, the Prime Minister has ordered, by virtue of authority bestowed upon him, that all legislatures of the government be dissolved, including the House of Lords and House of Commons, effective immediately. It has been ordered that all representatives return to their homes and be placed under security, in anticipation of reprisal from political dissidents. All representatives are to file out of their benches calmly and orderly, without resistance." The captain, with a wave of his hand, ordered the officers to guide all representatives accordingly. The representatives immediately stood up, now outraged. The representatives suspected and listed by the Prime Minister were accordingly detained and walked out of the room, leaving the other representatives. While some did cooperate with the officers, most of them resisted valiantly, standing off against officers who tried to reason with them. Some of them, too, were eventually persuaded to calm down and cooperate with the officers. All of this took a few minutes. Finally, only a few representatives remain on the chamber, still standing and resisting. Finally, one representative, with one quick motion, pulled out a knife and attempted to jab it at one of the officers, and failing to do so. One lieutenant punched the representative, knocking him out cold. He then had the representative carried off the chamber. The captain's patience finally snapped. He ordered that all remaining representatives be put under detention due to their insubordination against supreme authority. The officers complied and forcefully put under arrest all representatives, and are carted out of the chamber, certainly to be put in a military camp under a forced disappearance. Finally finished, the captain walked off the stand, and continued onto the exit. The officers followed, and one of them shut down the chamber's lights and walked off. The door was sealed off, and barred off, closing it off permanently until further notice. ---- Along with the House of Commons, the House of Lords convening in the Lords Chamber of the same palace were also dissolved that day, also by MSS officers. However, thing there went much better than in the Chamber of Commons, since all Lords cooperated with the officers. The Lords Chamber was also closed off from the rest of the palace. Outside the palace, the entrance are filled with Commons representatives being led off to their waiting cars, while some just stood there, conversing with their family, and a few were being led into military trucks waiting in the avenue. On another, less prominent entrance, the Lords waited for their chauffeurs in their cars to drive them away. MSS officers surrounded the whole palace, making escape almost improbable. Finally, their cars arrived. The Lords entered after saying farewell to each other, and drove off to their homes. With this maneuver, Prime Minister Holland has finally cemented his position as an effective dictator of the Provisional Government of Gallia. With the dissolving of the two legislative Houses, no one is left to resist the Prime Minister's orders. Holland now reigns supreme over his subjects, and, in his mind, he can enact the necessary procedures to finally reunite Gallia under one state. His state.